Craddle Robber
by ShipperGogglesOn
Summary: Calhoun knew others thought her relationship with Felix was strange but not at all for that reason


**So I haven't actually *cough* SEEN Wreck It Ralph but this idea is persistent in my mind so I had to take a shot at this.**

**Sorry in advance**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Felix was overjoyed to be strolling with his dynamite girl. He had finally convinced her to let him take her on a date in Sugar Rush. For reasons Felix couldn't understand Calhoun hated to be in the sugary game for more than the time necessary to find Vanellope or Ralph. To get this date he had to pull quite a bit of puppy dog looks but all his hard work had paid off!

Calhoun looked down at Felix as he goofily smiled at her, and she smiled back but she wasn't putting forth the same happiness as him which worried Felix immensely.

"What wrong Tammy? If you really don't want to go to Sugar Rush we could just eat at home instead I don't want to force you to go." Calhoun smirked at Felix, he and she both knew that if she _really_ didn't want to go even a cybug couldn't force her into Sugar Rush.

"It's not that Fix-it it's just..." Calhoun just gestured around with her hands to the surrounding are and Felix understood. When they had first announced the fact they were dating there had been a large amount of shock as would have been guessed (and an unexpected amount of crying from Gene) and Calhoun was never really comfortable with the stares. She had suggested she just punch randomly at the mass of people, but Felix turned down that idea quickly so they just dealt with the public attention.

"So when we get to Sugar Rush do you want to go to the gumdrop-"

"THAT is IT!" Felix and Calhoun both looked over to see an irate Nicelander storm toward the couple. The silence through out Game Central was disturbing as everyone turned to the unusual disturbance. Calhoun looked down at the small group of Nicelanders who were storming towards her and Felix. Calhoun looked down and Felix avoided her gaze which meant he new what this was about.

"Fix-it what is this about?" Felix nervously shuffled his feet and mumbled a response under his breath "What was that?"

"I-its nothing Tammy." Felix tried smiling but managed a painful looking grimace "Some of the Nicelanders wanted to say hi. Right?" Felix addressed the group in front of him. By the over glare Calhoun was sure that wasn't the problem.

"Felix we have to talk to you about this situation." One of the short blocky characters gestured between the two of them "It is just wrong." Calhoun felt the deepest sigh rise up from the inner depths of her soul. She was really sick of hearing about how she and Felix are such an 'odd' couple. The biggest difference they had was their height…and her tendency towards violence, but other than that they were not that different! Calhoun watched tiredly as Felix tried to diffuse the situation quickly and was about to start walking again when something caught her ear.

"You are too old for her Felix! She was just plugged in a few months ago."

Oh.

So that was the problem.

Calhoun stood looking at Felix having a severe case of the honeyglows while he tried to explain that he wasn't in anyway taking advantage of her. As she scanned the room she noticed most people nodding in agreement. Calhoun couldn't believe it. All this time she had assumed everyone was judging them for their differences when really they were looking at Felix as some type of cradle robber.

Felix looked up in alarm as his girlfriend started laughing almost hysterically he couldn't understand what she thought was so funny about the situation but as long as she wasn't angry he was ok with it. He turned back to the Nicelanders.

"Now I understand that this courtship between Sergeant Calhoun and I is a bit strange to you all and I know she is still very new, but" Felix leaned in a bit toward the group so the still laughing Calhoun couldn't hear him "I love that woman with every bit of my code and I don't care what anyone has to say about it.' Felix leaned back with a stern look on his face "and I would never take advantage of a lady." The laughing got even louder behind Felix but he ignored it completely. The Nicelanders didn't seem too happy abou this revelation but they accepted it none the less with grumbles of 'ok' Felix stepped back and took Calhoun hand as she finally got control of her laughter so only the occasional giggle (if you could call it that) would come out.

'Come on Fix-it we have a date to finish." The two then hurried of to Sugar Rush with Calhoun still having random fits of laughter at random. When Felix questioned her on this she responded:

"I'm just imaging you with twirling a handle bar mustache trying to take advantage of me." The response caused Felix to have a face full of honeyglow and Calhoun to start laughing again.

**So there it is *sigh* I hope you enjoyed and if you didn't ill give the rest of my dreams to kill! :'(**


End file.
